


stan x tweak - WARNING YAOI!!! boy x boy dont like dont read

by clyd3



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clyd3/pseuds/clyd3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its all fun and games until someone gets their head succed off</p>
            </blockquote>





	stan x tweak - WARNING YAOI!!! boy x boy dont like dont read

tweek licked his lips and gazed at stan, his boyfriend of two months. 

"y r u lookin at me that way, tweek?" he asked softly 

"oh, my sweet stan" tweek blushed lightly and giggled "remember when i talked about my....kink?"

"the praying mantis on-"

but stan could not finish, for tweek suCC


End file.
